


The informant who lost his eyes

by Hatchico



Series: Shizaya one-shots [12]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, I'm sorry but I'm also not, M/M, forced blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: Many people believe themselves to be invincible until suddenly they're not
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shizaya one-shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352053
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	The informant who lost his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of angst lately and I guess I want to throw my hat into the ring...again

Izaya thought he was untouchable. Nobody would have dared to touch him. Even if he had an obvious target on his back nobody would have actually dared to go after him, he was too feared for anyone to really try. Perhaps he should rephrase that, nobody went after him directly except in the special case of Shizuo Heiwajima but he wasn't human so he didn't really count in Izaya's eyes.

But this, this was something new, something bold by a person he didn't even know at least not personally. The man wore a mask as he stalked and circled the hard cold table that Izaya was currently strapped to. He must be powerful to be able to afford all this equipment. It almost reminded him of Shinra with how much medical equipment was lying around, maybe he was another underground doctor but it was unlikely. The way this man moved clearly showed he was too unhinged to perform even the simplest task of giving someone a band-aid.

Now however wasn't the time to worry about the man's movement, the more important questions were what his motivation was for striking him and what exactly he wanted to extort out of him. His head swam as whatever drug the man used to sedate him coursed through his veins. Thankfully though, while he may be strapped and powerless to fend for himself currently he had the most powerful weapon of all, his voice.

Before he could even open his mouth the man was suddenly above him, looking down at him with soft brown eyes at least that was what he saw beyond the mask although he could be wrong.

"Yes...you'll do nicely." He said in a quiet tone that Izaya had to strain to hear it.

"Ah? Is there something I can do for you? If you wanted my services you could have just come to Shinjuku."

"Services? No, I don't know what kind of services you provide but that's not what I want."

Now that confused him a bit and he couldn't help but ask slowly, "Do you know who I am?"

"No. Does it matter?"

Well this was certainly interesting, so this man had no idea who he was and yet he just happened to choose him to do...he still wasn't exactly sure if he was being honest.

"I'm Izaya Orihara. If I may ask, what are we doing here?" He asked quite bluntly

The man paused completely ignoring his question.

"Izaya Orihara...that name is quite interesting for such a simple man. Means you look over a crowd, not to mention it also alludes to the biblical name Isaiah. Is that why you seemed to be watching everyone?"

"Ah...yes my name does mean those things, I am well aware."

He was becoming more confused, what did this man possibly want? It couldn't just be a pleasant discussion. Unless this man could only talk to people he has tied down. Still, however strange this man was he was still human and he knew that humans always did things for a reason. All he had to do was find out what he wanted and either give it to him or offer him an alternative.

"I've never seen someone with eyes quite like yours before. They're of course the color of most average citizens but looking more closely I can see a red tint. Burning like fire, if you were angry would they glow like the sun?"

"I'm flattered that you like my eyes so much but with all due respect what do you want? I don't really enjoy being strapped to a table like this."

"I apologize Orihara, you must be confused. I'm quite confused myself. How can a man like you be so beautiful? What do you do for a living...actually no I don't care let's stop the pleasantries."

Was this man bi-polar? He definitely had a few screws loose but that didn't matter at the moment when he saw the man with scissors and something that resembled a spoon.

"I'm sorry that I don't currently have anesthesia but I do have pain killers you can take."

"What...what are you going to do with me? Look don't do anything drastic now."

Izaya didn't like the situation one bit but soon he was pumped with pain killers until he felt absolutely numb.

Still, he was wide awake and aware of the man opening his eye up with a device that kept it from closing, he saw the man bring the scissors down and he screamed for him to stop, although he couldn't feel it he knew exactly what was going on now and before he knew it he was blind in his left eye as his optic nerve was cut. He was shaking in fear, he couldn't feel it but he knew the man was snipping away at his eye muscles until finally, he saw with his right eye his left eye starring back at him after the man scooped it out. It was not a pretty sight and the eye clearly sustained damage.

"Damn I messed up. This won't do at all...here you can have this one." He had said as he placed the eye onto Izaya's open palm.

"Wait! Don't! I need to see! Please just take the other eye!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears as the same procedure happened on his right eye. His world went dark as his second optic nerve was severed. Now the only thing Izaya could do was listen as the man snipped away very slowly this time, taking an hour before he finally finished. 

He could hear laughter before the man said, "They look like fish eyes. They're still very pretty though..."

Silence, that's all there was after he heard that. He didn't know what to do except breathe in and out softly. He felt something covering his eyes before finally he was unstrapped from the table and helped to his feet. He felt himself being led outside, his left eye still resting in his hand as some sort of sick reward.

"Thank you Orihara, I don't know where you live so I'm just going to leave you out here. Stay safe now."

He shivered, it was cold out although he wasn't sure if it was daytime or nighttime. He reached out for something solid to find his bearings before he suddenly reached into his pocket searching for his phone and quickly grabbed it before flipping it open, he felt the familiar edges of the numbers and dialed Shinra before pausing as he remembered that he and Celty were away.

He cursed silently to himself trying to wrack his mind on anyone else who could find him. That's when a very ridiculous and utterly stupid thought came to mind but he was truly out of options and so he dialed the number of Shizuo that he memorized for reasons he doesn't really understand.

"Hello?" Hearing the man's voice he never felt more relieved.

"Shizu-chan..." He breathed out before realizing his mistake as the line went dead.

"Fuck..." he cursed before dialing him again and again and again until finally the other picked up.

"What the hell do you want you pest?!"

"Shizuo please don't hang up!"

That definitely must have surprised the man as he grew silent waiting for Izaya to explain what he wanted. Izaya breathed in feeling around before his knuckle pressed against a brick wall and he immediately pressed his body against the solid surface.

"Shizuo I know this sounds stupid but I have no one else to turn to. I need you to help me, please. I know you hate me but...god please just find me."

"Find you? What kind of game is this now?" Shizuo asked clearly irritated again.

"Please Shizuo. I'm serious. Find me. I don't know where I am and I'm afraid to move." He nearly croaked out.

That made Shizuo pause, "What do you mean you don't know where you are? Izaya what happened to you?"

Anybody could tell by the tone of voice that Izaya was clearly upset

"I...please just come find me. I'm so...scared." He admitted softly

"Alright, I'll uh look for you."

"Stay on the line Shizuo." He said almost desperately.

"I...alright well do you want to talk about anything?" He asked awkwardly

That got Izaya to laugh a little, "God, for once my mind is completely blank. Just hearing your voice is fine though."

Izaya had since slid down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest.

~

Shizuo listened intently to Izaya as he walked through the streets trying to pinpoint his location by sniffing him out but so far he couldn't track him. He didn't know why he was doing this but something in the tone of Izaya's voice told him that he wasn't trying to mess with him. Yes, he knew Izaya was a good actor but nobody was that good. Besides what would be the point of sending him on a wild goose chase when taunting him directly riled him up enough. No, this wasn't a game. Not this time.

"Do you remember where you last were? It might make it easier to find you."

"I...I'm sorry I can't think properly."

"It's okay. It just means it'll take me a bit," he said 

"Shizuo...I know this is early but thank you."

"For what?"

"For looking for me. I know it's hard for you to trust me but I'm glad you did."

"Izaya, what exactly should I be expecting when I find you?"

Izaya's breath hitched, "You're so cruel. But there's no beating around the bush, you'll see it eventually. I've been blinded Shizuo. My eyes are gone."

"What? What do you mean gone?"

Izaya was quiet but Shizuo could hear Izaya let out a choked out sob.

"Izaya...I'll find you okay? Just wait for me. I won't stop until I see your stupid face." He promised.

"You...have such a way with words." He breathed out before falling silent.

"Are you still there?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yes...just, hum to me or something. I need something to drown out my mind. I don't want to think."

Shizuo paused before humming Alguien cantó. It was a relaxing song to him and although it was in a different language he still enjoyed listening to it and he guessed Izaya did too as he began humming along. He continued humming until after a while he heard the echo if Izaya's soft voice humming the same tune not over the phone but in real life. His eyes locked on the figure slumped over with his phone to his ear and his palm closed over something he couldn't pinpoint at the moment.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya breathed out when he heard his footsteps. He could tell it was him by his scent and he was never more relieved that his enemy was here.

They both simultaneously slid their phones into their pockets before Izaya approached the figure before him, he lifted the man to his feet as if he weighed nothing while said man simply leaned against his chest, dropping the thing in his hand and Shizuo watched wide-eyed as a very familiar looking eye rolled a few inches before stopping. It seemed to be staring at him mockingly almost like Izaya used to. But he knew that Izaya could never look at him like that again.

"Shizu-chan? You feel tense."

"Who did this to you?" He nearly growled out.

Now that it sank in that Izaya lost not only his eyesight but his eyes too he was pissed off. He didn't know why but he felt possessive over the smaller male and having someone completely mutilate him like this made his blood boil. When Izaya didn't respond he asked again a little louder.

"I don't know...I didn't know them. I wasn't even able to see his face. He let me out of one of these buildings though I don't know which one."

Shizuo felt his hand tighten around his uniform.

"Don't do anything Shizuo. Don't leave me alone and go on a rampage. Just take me home...or your apartment, whichever you prefer."

Shizuo sighed, he really wanted to do the opposite but hearing Izaya practically plead him not to kept his anger at bay. He slid his hand into Izaya's before tugging him forward as he made his way to his apartment. There was no way in hell he was going to take Izaya home where he'd be all alone.

They walked in silence, Izaya clutching his hand tightly as if afraid that Shizuo would try to slip away from him.

When they arrived Izaya still wouldn't let go making Shizuo sigh and take him to his bedroom before telling him to sleep.

"I might as well be asleep. Everything is dark." He whispered while reaching out for clutch Shizuo's shoulder making him dip down on the bed with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Not letting you go. I need you to stay as close as possible in case I need your eyes."

Shizuo looked at him oddly but simply pulled him close and held him in his arms.

"You know when Shinra will be back?"

"No, do you know if Celty could do anything about my eyes?"

Shizuo didn't reply simply stroking his hair soothingly, "Sleep..."

"You'll be here when I wake up right?"

"Yes, Izaya."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
